Rayito de sol
by MiloLM
Summary: La cosa va así: es que hay una niña, vale. Y es que también la niña es un precioso rayo de sol. (Y teme quedarse ciego al observar tan directamente.)


**Título: **Rayito de sol.

**Personajes: **Ray, Anna, (Mención) Emma, (Mención) Norman, Isabella/Mamá.

**Pairings:** Intento de Ray x Anna. Insinuación de Norman x Emma.

**Partes: **1/1

**Línea de tiempo: **AU, porque todos sabemos que en el canon Ray no pensaría como aquí.

**Advertencias:** Disclaimer Yakusoku No Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas, casi románticas y bastante raras. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Clasificación: **K+

**Categoría: **Drama, Romance.

**Total de palabras: **1740

**Notas: **finalmente me animé a escribir de ellos otra vez, mi segunda OTP (después de Isabella x Leslie) en la serie. Siento tanto orgullo.

La última escena no sé qué es, sólo me dio ganas de escribirlo porque sí.

* * *

**Summary: **La cosa va así: es que hay una niña, vale. Y es que también la niña es un precioso rayo de sol. (_Y teme quedarse ciego al observar tan directamente._)

* * *

_**Rayito de sol**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hay algo que molesta la calma de Ray algunas veces. Y no, esta vez no es Emma quejándose de que siempre esté con la nariz metida en un libro, o Norman que lo necesita de compañero de investigación (donde casi siempre alguien termina con humo en la cara y la ropa muy sucia). No. A eso ya se ha acostumbrado hacía tiempo y ya no tenía por qué considerarlo una molestia. Incluso se atrevería a decir que ya no puede vivir sin esos dos y sus incontables travesuras y los problemas que acarrean.

Sino que hay _algo_ más. Algo que pica un poco su concentración. Algo que le llama dulcemente sin querer hacerlo. Y no, tampoco son los fósforos y el aceite en la cocina que su madre le ha prohibido tocar. Por Dios, él no está tan demente. No oye voces. Aunque igual pareciera que sí porque se hace presente un ligero zumbido en sus oídos y el corazón le martillea como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Las mejillas se le pintan de suave rosa que tanto odia y—

_Cree_ conocer la causa. Sólo es una suposición al comienzo, por supuesto. Los libros dan buenas referencias pero no dan las respuestas completas. Por lo que, investigando más a fondo su bochornosa situación, puede llegar a la conclusión exacta de su dilema, una respuesta que en serio no fue realmente alentadora, pero, qué se le va a hacer. La vida siempre es así.

Porque la causa de sus ojos pintados de ilusión, de su mente más aérea que nunca y su cara coloreada en atardecer es molesta. La causa es, nada más y nada menos, que un rayo de sol. Sí, un maldito y pequeño rayo de sol. Empero tampoco es exactamente eso (no tiene que ver con insolación, no obstante). Es, es más complicado pero su cerebro _quiere_ que llame así al ser vivo causante de sus problemas cardíacos.

Está siendo cada vez más confuso que en serio quiere parar con todo el enredo de una vez por todas. Y sólo—

Verán, es simple (aunque complicado).

La cosa va así: es que hay una niña, vale. No es raro. Las niñas abundan por todo el mundo. Emma es una niña, obviamente. Isabella, su madre, también fue una niña alguna vez. Hay niñas por doquier, _ok_. Y ellas acaparan atención la mayoría de veces por parte de los niños cuando cumplen cierta edad —y no, no está hablando de _ese_ _tipo_ de atención, que él no tiene tiempo de pensar en cosas tan banales por favor—. Es totalmente normal.

Es que, para él, esa niña tiene algo diferente. No tiene que ver con que tenga dos años menos o que sea tan dulce como un caramelo, no. Tampoco lo es el hecho de que ella se vea diferente a las demás, con su cabello de oro fino o sus ojitos de cielo libre (que tantas veces se han chocado con los olivas de suyos y que ese simple hecho le haya obligado a meter la cara en el libro otra vez, estando todo lleno de nervios y euforia como nunca). Es que hay algo más. Algo la hace especial.

Quizá porque solo sea la niña más linda. Una que parece un bello rayito de sol. Porque en parte siempre parece iluminar todo su rededor con su inocencia y su dulzura.

No es la mejor comparación del universo. Por supuesto que no. Porque él en realidad no ama al sol o siquiera le guste estar debajo. Es un tragalibros en todo su esplendor y prefiere mantenerse en la sombra y meter miles de palabras en su cerebro hecho para aprender y aprender.

La estrella esa no va con él. No es lo suyo. Los rayos ultravioletas tienden a molestarlo bastante. No tendría por qué, en ese caso, agradarle la personificación de un intento de halo de luz cálido. No es natural. Contradice todo su pensamiento siempre tan, tan sombrío. Un caso grave.

Pero es que no puede evitarlo. Ella, esa preciosa jovencita, cautiva todo su corazón aunque intente o desee no hacerlo.

Y es que también la niña es un precioso ente luminoso (ángel, ángel, ángel). Esa es la respuesta más simple —y extraña-cursi— que puede conseguir. Y, bueno, a él no le gusta eso, maldita sea. Pero le gusta ella. Le gusta mirarla.

(_Y teme quedarse ciego al observar tan directamente._)

Suspira suavemente, cerrando el libro de biología que tenía presa su atención hace cinco minutos. Pero su atención actual se ha vuelto a desviar y entiende que ya no importa cuánto lo intente, no volverá. Al menos, no mientras Anna permanezca en su campo visual.

Se siente ligeramente cegado al observarla otra vez.

Y entonces vuelven a chocar miradas. Es malo. Eso sigue causándole cosquillas en el estómago y eso, eso en serio es molesto. Desearía que no fuera así.

—Ray... —lo nombra con dulzura. Su voz es calmada, es dulce, llena de calidez. La ve acercarse corriendo con ligereza y pararse frente a él, y sonreírle cual hermoso arcoíris—. ¿No vas a jugar?

Él se ríe suavemente, desviando la vista. El suplicio acaba por un momento y hace uso de su autocontrol para actuar normal y no tan bobamente como Norman (cuando está cerca de Emma).

—No. No me gusta jugar bajo el sol.

Anna ríe suavemente. Y su risa es como el dulce canto de un ruiseñor. _Le encanta le encanta le encanta. _Y desea quizás guardarla en una cajita musical y atesorarla hasta el final.

La niña-_rayitodesol_ toma asiento a un lado suyo, sin dejar de sonreír como si el mundo estuviese hecho de sueños y la vida fuera un dulce arrullo de galaxias infinitas. Él en silencio desea que sea así por siempre, desea que Anna siga pensando así para que su luz nunca se extinga y él siga admirando su esplendor para toda la vida.

(_Qué egoísta, Ray. Quieres la luz sólo para ti._)

Ella le mira _una vez más_, con las mejillas suavemente pintadas de manzana y juventud, los ojitos brillando cuales estrellas y los labios curvados en simple inocencia.

—Entonces quedémonos en la sombra.

(donde yo me dedicaré a iluminarte si así lo deseas

y te daré toda la calidez que necesites.

Porque me gusta ser tu rayo de sol aunque suene tan narcisista sólo pedir serlo.)

—Sí, quedémonos aquí.

Y es Anna y solamente Anna quien molesta la calma de Ray. Lo hace por ser una niña que se parece a los mismos rayos luminosos. Porque ella no es el sol —Emma lo sería, porque quema a las personas y presta su luz a Norman, quien es la misma luna—.

Un lindo rayito de sol que Ray atesora mucho.

_**. . .**_

Y un día su madre lo descubre. Claro, era obvio que lo haría. Isabella es realmente inteligente y observadora, jamás se pierde de nada en la vida de Ray, siempre lo tiene en la mira para protegerlo y, _madre, ¿por qué demonios te gusta torturarme tanto? _

Ella sólo se ríe, con gracia y elegancia, como sabe hacerlo mejor que nadie. Sus ojos de amatista escanean con suavidad a su retoño, el que inútilmente trata de ocultar su cara detrás del libro de ciencia ficción que ella le ha traído como regalo hace tres días. Y puede verlo claramente, en los ojitos verdes brillar la ilusión de un cariño que no es familiar pero que podría asemejarse en furor.

—¿Vas a decirme quién es la chica, Ray?

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? —medio gruñe, sin dirigirle la vista. La mujer vuelve a reírse, esta vez con diversión.

—¿Acaso tu madre necesita razones para querer enterarse de lo que le sucede a su hijo? —ataca con ligereza, logrando un _jaque_ en la partida de ajedrez imaginaria en la que se encontraban los dos.

Ray chasquea la lengua al ver segura su derrota. Isabella nunca perdía una discusión, ni siquiera con su padre. Era frustrante pero—

Finalmente suelta un suspiro, y tratando de que sus traidoras mejillas bajen el tono de su sonrojo, quita el libro de enfrente de sus ojos, observándola a ella directamente mientras sonríe casi igual cuando se enfada.

—¿Quieres saberlo?

—Sí.

—Es un rayo de sol. —Escupe desinteresado y lleno de fastidio (_falsofalsofalso_), para después tranquilamente regresar a su lectura.

Debió elegir mejores palabras. Maldita sea, ¡debió hacerlo! Ahora se venía algo feo, algo muy feo, y quizá vergonzoso. ¿Por qué tenía que ocurrirle eso a él? ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Estaba pagando el precio por ser un pirómano en potencia? Claro, sólo eso podría ser.

Maldita moral social y evangélica de su tiempo actual. Uno no puede ser psicópata en paz porque enseguida lo castigan, incluso antes de que haya hecho algo de eso, siquiera.

—Ya veo.

La voz de la mujer le saca de sus pensamientos, y siente una caricia en la cabeza. Ella le sonríe con dulzura real, con mucha alegría también. No la comprende, mucho menos si Isabella se la pasa todo el día en un duelo de miradas _a ver quién es más frío y sabe ocultar mejor sus sentimientos, tú o yo_.

Rueda los ojos.

—Felicidades, Ray. Saliste a mí en cuestión de enamoramiento.

—Ugh…

La cara que hace no es de felicidad.

Sólo espera que Anna no sufra estando cerca de Isabella, en un par de años.

Cuando sean mayores.

Y él le pida matrimonio.

Un lindo plan de vida muy luminoso.

(_Y Yūgo no estará invitado a la boda, definitivamente._)

* * *

_¿fin?_


End file.
